


Inappropriate Conduct

by Heylittleyahtzee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU. Skye works in IT and Jemma works in the science department. They’ve been dancing around each other for a while, but when Skye comes by to fix the printer all their true feelings come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Conduct

Skye has her feet up on her desk when the phone rings. She groans and paws around on her desk trying to find the stupid thing without looking. Sometimes she feels like if she doesn’t look at it, then she isn’t really talking on it, and some idiot on the third floor isn’t calling for some ridiculous IT problem like someone not knowing that you actually have to turn the computer on if you want it to work. She doesn’t hate working IT, she really doesn’t, but sometimes she wishes she worked somewhere with employees who actually knew more about tech than how to play angry birds. 

Miles beats her to it, picking up the phone extension on his desk and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Skye flips him off and goes back to the part of her job she actually likes, updating the security for the company’s internal server.

“IT department,” Miles chirps into the phone, “Printer trouble? Sure, someone will be right up!” He scribbles out a complaint ticket and throws the phone back into the receiver. Miles holds the ticket out to Skye and grins. 

“I went last time. It’s your turn,” he says. Skye sighs and picks up her backpack, much cooler than a toolbox, before snatching the ticket from his outstretched fingers. She just hopes whatever is wrong with the printer turns out to be interesting.

The offending piece of technology is down in the basement next to the labs where they test who knows what. Skye tried to poke her head in once and was nearly killed by some Scottish kid with funny hair. Apparently the tech in the science department was not for high school dropouts masquerading as IT professionals. She’d since come to know him as Fitz, one of the two miracle children of the company.

Skye wanders down to the basement and finds the printer room easily enough. A familiar woman in a lab coat is swearing colorfully at it and Skye has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The printer makes a noise like it smokes three packs a day and swallowed a jelly donut wrong. With a final curse the woman spins to stomp away, only to come face to face with Skye. Her eyes go wide and she blushes fiercely.

“Skye! Oh thank god you’re here,” she exclaims, “This machine hates me and Fitz is gone and my report is due in no more than two hours!”

“What the hell did you do Simmons? It sounds like world war three in here,” Skye teases. Jemma Simmons, the second miracle child of SHIELD incorporated. Jemma blushes again and Skye heart flutters in her chest. Teasing Jemma was one of her favorite things to do, even if she only got the opportunity once a month when Science magazine came out and Fitz insisted Skye eat lunch with them to discuss new tech. They weren’t friends or anything, just colleagues who had lunch sometimes and engaged in a little friendly banter.

Except for the fact that Skye is definitely totally hardcore crushing on Jemma Simmons.

Every time they bump into each other it takes hours for Skye to stop smiling. Jemma is just so cute and smart and kind Skye can hardly stand it. They’d exchange friendly glances and move on, neither one acknowledging the blushing or the bright eyes when they saw each other. Skye was pretty sure she didn’t have a chance in hell. Jemma had a million PhD’s and a career, not to mention a sophistication Skye definitely lacked. None of that mattered in the end anyway. Skye tried everything to get Jemma off her mind, and nothing worked. 

“I barely touched it!” Jemma insists. Skye nods knowingly and squeezes past Jemma to read the display. Not only is the paper jammed, but whatever screwed up seems to have also taken a digital component out with it. Skye rolls her eyes. Industrial digital bullshit.

“Look like I just need to wiggle some wires and give it a time out,” she says. Jemma sighs in relief and rubs her temples.

“I’m usually alright with machines but Fitz handles most of these disasters and he’s out of town until tomorrow. I feel absolutely awful. I hope you weren’t working on anything important when I called,” Jemma rambles frantically. Skye snorts and smiles up at her.

“It’s all part of the job, Simmons,” she reassures her. Jemma smiles and Skye thinks she’s going to have a talk with Fitz about doing his own maintenance around the lab and how it’s technically against policy for him to fix anything without calling her down to have a look. Skye bites her lip and turns back to the task at hand. With a whir and a click Skye has the side panel of the printer open. The problem is obvious. The paper feeder is next to one of the wire ports and the jam has detached a few of the computer components. Skye hums triumphantly and sits back to dig through her pack for a bit of tape to close the hole between the paper feeder and the wiring.

“See, piece of cake!” Skye says. She leans forward to plug the wires back in and Jemma leans with her, peering into the printer over Skye’s shoulder. Her hair falls over her shoulder and faintly brushes against Skye’s neck. Skye falters, suddenly aware of how close Jemma is kneeling behind her with grade a clarity. Shit.

“Oh so that’s what was wrong. No wonder pushing the buttons didn’t make a difference,” Jemma exclaims softly. Skye huffs a laugh and fumbles with the tape awkwardly before getting it in place.

“Can you reach up and hit that little reset button?” Skye asks. It comes out a little too breathless for her liking but there’s nothing she can do about it now. There’s a pause and then Jemma stands up and moves over to the display. The printer hums and starts spitting out neat little pages again. Skye grins in triumph and stands up.

“There ya go, all set!” she says turning to check the display herself. At the exact same moment Jemma attempts to step around Skye. They collide in the middle. Skye catches Jemma by the waist to steady her even as Jemma is reaching up to brace herself on Skye’s shoulders. Skye freezes. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” Jemma squeaks out. Skye smiles lamely, trying desperately to ignore the fire burning low in her belly.

“It’s all good Simmons,” she says. Jemma nods, but she doesn’t move an inch. Skye bites her lip and looks down.

“I should really uh, I should get back to-“ she’s cut off, Jemma’s soft lips pressed against her own. Skye squeaks in surprise, her hands tightening on Jemma’s hips. Her pulse is racing, her heart beating so fast she’s positive it’s trying to do laps in her chest. As abruptly as it started, it’s over. Skye watches in confusion as Jemma steps away, a guilty look on her face.

“Oh god that was so inappropriate,” she worries, “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that, oh Christ I’m honestly the worst I don’t know what I was thinking-“

“Has anyone told you you’re basically the cutest person in the whole universe?” Skye asks her. Jemma blushes again and Skye nearly swoons.

“N..no I don’t… believe anyone has,” Jemma replies haltingly. Skye hums and drags Jemma in for another kiss.

“It’s totally true,” Skye mumbles. Jemma sighs and wraps her arms Skye’s neck. The movement lifts her shirt and exposes her stomach. Skye groans when her fingers hit skin and she runs her hands up and down Jemma’s torso under her shirt several times. Jemma is absolutely intoxicating. Skye feels like she’ll never get enough of her soft skin or the sweet smell of the perfume she wears to cover the smell of antiseptic from the lab. The only thing that exists is Jemma, warm and solid and pressed into Skye so deliciously she can’t think straight.

It doesn’t occur to her that they’re doing anything potentially risky until she palms Jemma’s breasts through her bra and Jemma moans louder than either of them expected. Skye pulls away again, leaning her forehead against Jemma’s, her hands still lightly stroking up and down Jemma’s back. Jemma’s eyes are squeezed shut, her fingers gliding over the nape of Skye’s neck and sending shivers down her spine.

“So I’m kinda…” 

“Having a difficult time stopping?” Jemma offers. 

“Yep”

“We could always….”

“Mhmmm” Skye hums against the pulse point at Jemma’s neck.

“Alright then.” 

Skye grins against Jemma’s skin and pushes her against the printer. Jemma moans and pulls Skye’s hips into her own tightly. Skye gasps and bucks forward involuntarily. Jemma times it perfectly, opening her legs just wide enough for Skye’s thigh to slip between them. She grinds down and re-tangles her hands in Skye’s hair, pulling her down for a sloppy kiss.

Skye is so hot she can’t breathe. She reaches behind Jemma and unhooks her bra, her hands finding the new plump skin blindly. Jemma gasps and whines when Skye’s fingers flick over her nipples. Her hands slip down Skye’s front, detouring briefly to cup her ass, and begin to fumble with the button on Skye’s pants.

“Hey now,” Skye groans, “I thought-“ but then there are fingers slipping inside her underwear and sliding against her slick folds.

“Oh fuck, Jemma” she growls. Jemma smiles sweetly and pushes her fingers deeper. Skye twists her hips to help Jemma find her clit and grinds down when she presses her thumb into it. Her breath is coming out in short shallow bursts punctuated by little cries of pleasure and swearing. Jemma sighs happily, her hips still thrusting against Skye’s leg. Skye pulls Jemma close and buries her face into Jemma’s neck as she comes, her hips jerking with the contraction of her muscles. Jemma laughs and brings her hand out, wet and glistening.

Skye leans up and licks Jemma’s fingers clean, dropping to her knees and pulling down Jemma’s slacks as soon as she’s done. Jemma whimpers and winds her hands back into Skye’s hair, urging her forward until Skye’s nose is buried in her panties and she’s leaving kisses along the damp line in the cotton. Jemma hooks her knee over Skye’s shoulder to give her a better angle. Skye obliges, pulling the panties to the side so she can press her tongue flat against Jemma’s entrance and lick all the way up to her clit. Jemma cries out, her legs trembling as fire and lightning tear through her.

“I’m so close Skye, so close,” she pants. Skye smiles against Jemma’s skin and pushes her tongue in as far as it will go, licking so thoroughly Jemma doesn’t know what’s up and what’s down. Skye’s nose bumps against her clit and Jemma cries out sharply. She grinds down, fucking herself into oblivion against Skye’s hot, wet mouth. Her orgasm nearly knocks her over, waves and waves of pleasure that wash over her like an ocean of warmth and contentment. Skye rides it out with her, tongue only stopping when the Jemma’s breathing evens out and her hands uncurl from Skye's hair.

Skye nuzzles her way back up Jemma’s body and holds her close. For a moment the only sound is their heavy breathing. Jemma reaches up and tries to straighten out her hair. 

“We just… we just had sex on the printer,” she murmurs bluntly. Skye nods.

“We really really did,” she chuckles. Jemma flushes and covers her face with her hands. 

“Oh god, I swear I’m not the kind of person who usually does this,” she squeaks. Skye gapes at her incredulously.

“What? And I am?” she laughs. Jemma pouts and scrunches up her nose.

“God I hope not. I don’t want you sleeping with anyone but me.”

Skye laughs and gives Jemma another lingering kiss. Eventually they make it out of the printer room and back to work, but not before they break the printer two more times.


End file.
